fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Tsukimori
Madoka Tsukimori is one of the four protagonists in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. One of the five girls who survived the Rougetsu Island disappearances, Madoka returned to the island in order to reclaim her lost memories and avoid the fate of the other islanders. Things take a turn for the worst, however, when she is separated from her friend Misaki Asou while investigating Rougetsu Hall. Madoka soon witnesses firsthand what has become of the past villagers as their ghosts begin to haunt her and she is led further into the old sanatorium. Past Not much is known about Madoka's past, only that she was staying at the sanatorium where she met the other girls. She was said to be a timid girl by nature, and spent most of her time with Misaki. She seems to have enjoyed drawing, as there are many crayon drawings on the walls of her room. While she was staying at the sanatorium, she was involved in various incidents with Ayako on her floor- on one occasion she was pushed down the stairs in the entrance hall and, on another occasion, Ayako cut the neck of her pet canary with scissors. She was kidnapped by You Haibara, and taken with the other girls to perform the ritual as one of the Kanade. When the ritual failed, Madoka and all of the other girls lost all of their memories. The group were then rescued by detective Choushiro Kirishima. Background Madoka was one of five girls kidnapped to be Kanade for Sakuya Haibara's Kagura Dance ritual. As the game opens, she is one of the only three former Kanade still living. Like the other girls, Madoka was a patient at Rougetsu Hall when she was younger, although her Luna Sedata Syndrome manifested itself in a much more mild form than that experienced by Ruka or Misaki. Little more is known about Madoka, except that she was fiercely bullied by Ayako, another patient, and developed a strong attachment bordering on fixation to Misaki. Also like the other girls, Madoka has amnesia about the events of her childhood, but unlike either Ruka or Misaki she seems to feel no need to recover her lost memories. It's possible that Madoka always has actually remembered more of what happened than her friends, and has simply chosen to wall off her memories as best she can, voluntarily suppressing them. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse Madoka is the character players will first take control of in the game's Intro Chapter, and immediately we learn that Madoka has been essentially bullied into accompanying her friend Misaki on the latter girl's quest to investigate Rougetsu Hall and learn the truth of what happened to them both ten years ago. Madoka is extremely frightened by the creepy abandoned hospital and has none of Misaki's interest in regaining her memories, but is easily cowed by her friend's more forceful personality and does not want to die, the way Misaki predicts they will if they do not get answers. After the deaths of her friends Marie Shinomiya and Tomoe Nanamura, Madoka becomes worried after noticing changes in Misaki. Of the three surviving girls, Madoka leaves with Misaki, to return to the island and recover her lost memories of her childhood. After this opening sequence, Madoka realizes that Misaki is no longer in sight and spends the rest of the game chasing after an image of her friend that is always just ahead of her, opening a door or disappearing around a corner and not responding to Madoka's please for her to wait. Madoka is eventually led by this vision of Misaki into the Kunihiko Asou Museum, where she picks up and begins to use a Camera Obscura that Asou donated to the museum's collection. As soon as Madoka looks through the Camera's viewfinder, she sees her first hostile ghost and a short tutorial battle begins. Madoka is terrified by this experience and decides to leave Rougetsu Hall, stating emphatically that she doesn't want to remember anything. All she wants to do is find Misaki and get out of this horrible place. But as Madoka tries to leave the museum, she is overwhelmed by numerous hostile ghosts. Fate In the end of the Intro Chapter, Madoka is attacked and killed by many ghosts in the Asou Museum causing her to bloom. In Chapter 1, Ruka begins finding Madoka's memos scattered throughout Rougetsu Hall during her own investigation, and eventually encounters Madoka as a ghost. In this way, Madoka is the game's first true boss fight. Madoka is encountered again by Misaki in Chapter 5, and promptly attacks her. After this final fight, Madoka leaves behind one last "memo", in which she expresses jealousy over Misaki's divergent affections and asks whether it would be all right for the two of them to die together. Battle Madoka is not a terribly complicated foe; she tends to come at you from the same location repeatedly, moving in a fairly slow straight line, and only rarely "disappears" so that you have to guess about what direction her attacks will come from. Madoka will sometimes dash at you, giving you the opportunity to catch a Fatal Frame, but mostly she will just move in the aforementioned straight line, giving you plenty of time to charge up your Camera for stronger shots. Madoka is a Blooming ghost, and in her Bloomed form a single attack will kill you instantly (Hard or Nightmare modes) or drain 50% of your health (Easy or Normal modes). Type-14 is recommended for players first encountering Madoka or fighting her on higher difficulty levels. With an upgraded Camera on replay games, Madoka is easily taken out with Type-07 film and occasional Fatal Frame shots. Appearance Madoka has dark hair and a slightly pear-shaped figure, which she dresses modestly, wearing a longer skirt than either of her friends and a plain white button-down shirt. She stands in noticeable contrast to Ruka and Misaki, both of whom have a more distinct sense of fashion, and also carries herself more meekly, clutching her heart with one hand before she finds a flashlight to carry. Related items Files: :*Madoka's Memo :*Madoka's Diary :*Madoka's Notebook :*Letter to Madoka :*Second Floor Room Assignment List :*2nd Floor Nurse's Log 2 Trivia * Madoka is the only character in Fatal Frame IV who does not arrive on the island with a flashlight and instead picks one up. * After gaining entrance to Madoka's room the player can examine a standing mirror to trigger a short scene with the ghost of Tomoko Hinuma. * Madoka has only one unlockable alternate costume, it's a single Black Dress. * It isn't clear whether Madoka's family is related to the Tsukimori Shrine Maidens central to the past Rougetsu Kagura ceremonies. * She is the first playable character in the series to become a hostile ghost. Gallery Fatalframe4characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts